


I Will Come For You

by JamieS1025



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off "A Lack of Invitations" by AphroditeB00w, Captive, Japanese Mob, Japanese Mob Boss, M/M, Mafia AU, Random Tiny One-shot, Rescue, mild death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: A random little one-shot based off of "A lack of Invitation" by AphroditeB00w, which is by far one of my favorite stories of all time. If you have not read it, please please PLEASE, head over and check it out. It will be the highlight of your day! I promise. This is nothing in comparison, but I just had this random little scene in my head of what could happen.





	I Will Come For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A lack of Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418778) by [AphroditeB00w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeB00w/pseuds/AphroditeB00w). 



_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

The echoing sound of water leaking to the cement floor was starting to irritate the only occupant of the small warehouse room. Faint yelling could be heard from outside but so muffled that the dripping could almost drown it out.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Viktor looks up to stare at the hole in the ceiling as it continues to leak against his mental protest. His ears are still ringing from the last punch to his jaw, but at least the cut above his right eyebrow has stopped bleeding into his eye. Viktor sighs. He wasn’t even supposed to be here.

One week ago, he was sent on a job that seemed a little too easy and when he thought it was all wrapped up, found himself being knocked across the head and stuffed into the trunk of a car. He woke up hours later, hands cuffed behind his back and chained to a warehouse wall. He had not made friends with his guard and ended up with some pretty nice bruises and a cut to the face for his mouth.

Viktor was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. He sighed again.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Viktor cursed the weather for causing such an annoying sound.

Drip… Drip… BAM.

The door to the room was thrown open with enough force to slam into the wall, the sounds of yelling and gunfire streaming from the other side. The guard, Viktor noted, was laying on the cement ground. The hole in his head spewing blood across the dirty floor.

“He’s not very happy with you,” Someone chided from the doorway. Yuuko was standing casually in the frame, one hand on her hip and the other loaded with a gun at her side.

Viktor smiled. “I didn’t expect him to be, honestly.”

She clucks her tongue in a scold but approaches to help Viktor with his restraints. The sounds from outside have quieted considerably since she first arrived. She frees him from his binds and helps him to stand.

“Who did he send with you for my rescue?” Viktor asked, pushing his blood covered bangs from his eyes. They flop back hopelessly in his eyesight.  

“He did not send anyone,” She replied, holstering her gun to her leg strap. She reaches into the back of her waistband and produces Viktor’s favorite piece. Viktor squeals in delight at the sight and she hands it over.

“I thought I had lost it. Thank you for finding her, but surely he didn’t send you alone.”

Yuuko glares. “I could have handled a solo rescue.”

“Oh yes, of course, I just mean-“ Viktor is cut off by the presence of another man at the doorway. His gun is raised in the direction without thought. A familiar pair of chocolate eyes stares back at him.

“Remember how I said you were in trouble?” Yuuko reminds him quietly from his side. “He didn’t send me. He came all the way over here himself.”

The man at the doorway looks un-phased with a gun being pointed at him and instead steps over the dead man in the doorway. Viktor lowers his weapon and tucks it into his own waistband.

“I grow tired of chasing you, Viktor,” The man states, approaching the taller man with grace. He removes one of his black gloves to push Viktor’s bangs away and grip tightly into his silver locks. Viktor is not surprised when he is yanked down to the younger man's height. Yuuri Katsuki, leader of the Katsuki clan, never bows to anyone. “Are you alright?” he asks low, a mere whisper between the two of them.

Viktor smiles and blue eyes meet brown. He leans into his lover and boss’s hand. “I’m better now that you are here,” he quips.

“Do not test my patience with you,” Yuuri replies, face stoic. His eyes betray him though as Viktor notices the shift. The tiny movement that only he seems to recognize.

Viktor reaches up to take Yuuri’s wrist, untangling the younger man's fingers from his hair. He brings his hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you for coming for me,” he whispers against the skin. “Let’s go home?”

Yuuri stares at him for a few more seconds and then nods, pulling his hand from Viktor’s. He replaces his glove and turns to exit the room once more. Power and elegance radiating from him. “Come, Russian, you have taken enough of our time today.”

Yuuko snickers as she follows the boss out, glancing over her shoulder at the silver-haired man. Viktor merely smiles and follows behind, sweeping one last glance over the room he was held captive. His eyes catch once more on the familiar hole in the ceiling.

“Viktor.”

Viktor turns his attention down in the direction of the voice. Yuuri stands toward the end, staring at him expectantly. Yuuko and Takeshi are by his side. He tosses all memory of his captivity away and replaces it with one overwhelming thought, _he came for me._

Yuuri keeps surprising him. Viktor wastes no more time dwelling and follows the others from the building, never more than a step away from Yuuri. Not because he is bound by the Serpent. Not because of duty or responsibility. Viktor knows now that he will always follow Yuuri because of his love.


End file.
